


Hoo Hoo, Motherfucker

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Body Horror, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Horror, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Horror, Necks, Neckz 'n' Throats, Owls, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge likes owls.Oneshot/drabble





	Hoo Hoo, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317541) by iacediai. 



Everyone liked weird animals. The author loved anteaters. Lance could never get enough of sharks. Hunk felt like the cheerfulness of dogs pretty much summed himself up (and he wasn't wrong). And what was even up with Keith Kogane and his obsession with hippos?! The world--the entire universe--may never know...

But there was one person who the others couldn't fathom about why they liked their animal...even more than Keith...

"So Pidge likes owls, huh?" Lance said one day while he was relaxing against the couch in the main room. Hunk shrugged without looking up; his best friend was just talking out loud. "But they're nothing like them!"

"Maybe big eyes?" Hunk offered. Keith stayed silent and listened in on the conversation.

Suddenly Pidge was walking by.  _And their neck fucking whipped around 360º like an owl holy shit--_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD--" Lance yelled. 

Hunk screamed. Keith put his arms in the shape of a cross. 

 _Hoo hoo, motherfucker,_ Pidge thought to themselves with a smirk. 

"Oh c'mon guys, I just have a flexible neck. Relax." Pidge said lightly. Lance's face whitened. 

"...we need to call our savior, Saint Shiro."


End file.
